1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system suitable for use with systems such as, for example, audio visual systems.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Recently, remote controllers have come to be used to carry out the remote operation of electronic equipment such as audio visual equipment like VTRs, television receivers and compact disc players, or air conditioners and lighting equipment.
Also, as having a remote controller for the exclusive operation of each of the respective items of equipment proved to be troublesome for the user, remote controllers with a learning function for storing the various command codes have been provided so that complicated electronic equipment which is troublesome to operate can be operated by using one remote controller.
However, if the equipment functions are increased together with the operation contents, it becomes necessary to have a large number of operating keys on the remote controller. Also, for the case where there is a learning function, if a large amount of equipment is to be handled, a large number of operating keys are again necessary. To this end, remote controllers such as, for example, that shown in FIG. 20 with a large number of operating keys, were set up. Unfortunately, when it was wished to operate a key, it was very difficult to know which key to press, so that changing operations became very difficult.
Further, it was necessary to look at the remote controller during operations in order to discriminate between the large number of operating keys. This meant that, for example, operating the remote controller while looking at the picture, without looking down at the remote controller proved to be very difficult.